


BY YOUR SIDE

by Soobiniee



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choi Soobin best leader, Eternally Era, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm joining the Taebin party, Kang Taehyun is an angel, M/M, My First Smut, Protect Choi Soobin, Sad Choi Soobin, Soft Kang Taehyun, That time Soobin said he was sad and Taehyun was there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobiniee/pseuds/Soobiniee
Summary: Soobin lost himself in a tunnel of doubts and insecurities.Taehyun helps him see light again.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	BY YOUR SIDE

BY YOUR SIDE

Taehyun slowly opened the door of the leader's bedroom, the lights were off and silence filled the room.

"Hyung, are you sleeping?"

A movement on the bed and Soobin's phone lighting up meant that he was awake.

"Hey Hyunnie, do you need something?"  
Soobin said turning from his position to face the younger.  
Taehyun mumbled a small "not really" before closing the door and leading to his hyung's bed to sit beside him.

Soobin's hair were messy, his cheeks a little swollen and lips turned into a pout.  
Taehyun kept looking at him, analyzing every inches of his face, tiredness was well visible on the older's features.  
How many days has he been overworking himself? How many days did he keep lying, saying that he was fine when he wasn't? How many people did he actually deceive with his acting? But mostly, why didn't he confide with him after all the insecurities, fears and weaknesses they shared.  
Taehyun wanted to be there for his hyung and comfort him in some way. At first he thought about leaving him his space without insisting, but days were passing by and the older started to isolate himself more and more. Telling the other members he was tired, he would lock himself in the bedroom until the next day, sometimes even skipping meals.

But that day Taehyun decided it was enough.  
No more waiting and actually do something to show his hyung he was there for him and ready to do everything necessary to make him feel better. They were alone in the apartament that afternoon, Yeonjun, Beomgyu and Kai went out to enjoy their day off, but of course Soobin decided to stay at home and Taehyun invented an excuse to stay too.  
Soobin ended up closing in his room again and Taehyun was left alone in the living room until he had taken his decision to face his hyung taking advantage of the empty apartment, at least if they ended up into a fight they would have been the only ones involved, not that it had ever happened before, but you never know.

Soobin placed his phone on the bed, leaving the screen active, the only source of light in the room, so that he could at least see the smaller's face in the dark.  
The boy blinked a few times before asking: "Taehyun, is everything okay?"

The shorter gave him a bad look. Why was he asking him if he was okay when he was the one clearly not being okay. What was the point of worrying about others when he should focus on his own good and health instead!  
Taehyun squeezed his lips, trying not to snap against the older.  
"I'm fine hyung, actually, I'm worried about you."  
Soobin frowned in confusion, he titled his head to the side opening his mouth in a perfect "o" shape.  
"Uh? Why? I'm fine too. Why are you worried?"  
The tallest brought his hands to the smaller's cheeks, squeezing them and making funny faces. Soobin let out a small chuckle seeing the serious expression of the other while he was playing with his face.

He finally withdrew his hands, placing them to his sides and leaning on them.  
The leader kept his gaze connected with the maknae's trying to sound as normal as possible. He knew a serious conversation was on the way and his weaknesses was starting to show. He couldn't let that happen, he had to pretend everything was fine.  
"Really Taehyunnie I don't understand why are you worried, I'm just tired that's all" he finished with a soft smile on his face, closing his eyes in an attempt to cover the tears that started forming at the corner of his eyes. 

"Hyung please, I'm here to talk, you don't need to pretend to be fine when you clearly are not. I'm not going away until you tell me what's been bothering you and find a solution."  
Taehyun took the older's hand in his own. "I'm not going to leave you alone. Never. I'll be by your side everytime you need. I won't leave you behind."

A tear escaped Soobin's eye sliding down his cheek. He didn't mind if the younger had noticed or not. He was completely taken off guard by his words, not expecting him to be worried to that extent.  
Taehyun's hand reached out the tallest's cheek wiping the tear away.  
'So he noticed' Soobin thought letting out a loud sigh.  
"Listen Tae, I don't want to talk about it at the moment...it's just a period, it will pass. I appreciate your willing to help me but... I need time to understand it myself first. I need to face my emotions little by little so that I can become stronger and become a leader of which you, the other members and moas can be proud of. I need to process everything that is happening not only in my head but in the whole world, in South Korea, in the music industry. We are continuously exposed to criticism, standards and pressures. I promise you, I will take my responsibility. But for now... Just for now I need to keep my feelings to myself in order to grow into a more mature and reliable person. I hope you can understand what I mean..."

Taehyun's face turned into a sad expression, he lowered his gaze, grabbing the sheets tight in his hand.  
He was mad.  
He really wanted to shout at the other how an amazing person and human being he already was. His talent had no limit and he was a perfect leader in every fucking way. He would’ve screamed how much his sweet and soft sides were the ones he loved the most about him and didn't want it to change. He didn't want his hyung to change.  
He was perfect just the way he was.  
Why couldn't he see himself in the way others looked at him? Everyone, he sweared, everyone looked at him with admiration, wondering how could such a young man be so talented and determined even during the hardest times, reassuring the members that everything will be alright, they worked hard and made a good job.  
Taehyun wanted to scream all of this, letting his throat burn just to show how much he meant every word.  
But he didn't. He remained silent.  
He knew his hyung very well and knew that this would make him feel worse, blame himself even more and feel hopeless.  
He didn't want that.

"Hyunnie"  
Taehyun looked up to his hyung with watery eyes.  
"I'd really enjoy some cuddles" Soobin smiled. "Are you in?"  
The smaller snorted looking away. The room was still dark and Soobin decided to finally turn off his phone letting them fall in the absolute darkness.  
"C'mon Tae I really need a hug... Come here please?" He giggled.  
The younger turned again to face his hyung, not that he could see that much but he was sure there was a pout on his face and puppy eyes looking at him.  
Letting out another sigh Taehyun reached out his arms to hug the other but Soobin decided to pull him onto his lap instead and hug him that way before leaning back against the wall so that he could be more comfortable.  
Taehyun blushed thanking the darkness of the room for not showing it. He rested his head on the taller's chest, closing his eyes and listening to his heartbeat. His heart was beating fast too.  
"I already feel better, y'know" Soobin hummed in his ear.  
"Stupid." Taehyun responded, his voice muffled against the hoodie. His face was completely sinking in the fabric, smelling the sweet scent and enjoying the warmness of his hyung.  
He felt so small in his arms.  
Well, he was small and for the first time he was thankful for his size.  
Soobin giggled resting his head on the smaller's shoulder and closing his eyes too.  
He felt relaxed as he hadn't been in a while, the only presence of the maknae in his arms was enough to bring him comfort.

"Hyung?" Taehyun called softly.  
"Mmh?" Soobin mumbled holding tighter the boy in his arms. He felt so good.  
"I'll do everything I can to make you happy. I assure you, I'll take care of you, that you want it or not." The smaller stated sure.  
Soobin's heart missed a few beats and happiness filled his body.  
These simple words were exactly what he needed to hear.  
It left him speechless how even without explaining the exact reason why he was feeling down lately, Taehyun still managed to understand him and reassure him. Soobin knew the members were special, every one of them, he didn’t want to worry them with his stupid insecurities so he thought the best solution was to keep them out of his bad mental state in order to not affect the whole group with his ups and downs.  
But Taehyun’s words reminded him how much the boys actually cared for him, they were a family and this meant that they would always look after each other no matter what.

'God this boy will drive me crazy' he thought.  
Taehyun had succeeded in breaking the fragile wall he built around him with only a few words, added to the fact that they hit different since Soobin liked the younger.  
It was something he realized just recently: the way he started to think of the maknae, how his only presence was enough to make him feel at peace, his beautiful smile making his heart flutter and his big puppy eyes making his mind go blank.

Pulling slightly away Soobin placed his forehead on Taehyun's. They were staring at each other not speaking a word. It wasn't necessary, everything had been said.  
Their noses touched and lips were only a few inches apart, Soobin kept his gaze locked with the maknae's.  
He wanted to kiss him so bad.  
Feel the warmness and softness of those full lips on his own, kissing them slowly without pausing for a single moment until they would have been out of breath.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Taehyun's legs circled around his waist and arms around his neck.  
Their breaths mixed and their eyes were fixed on each other's lips, waiting for what was coming next. Tension kept growing between them until Soobin finally decided to end this suffering making their lips collide.  
And it felt as if he reached heaven.

As soon as he felt the softness of the younger’s lips Soobin knew he became a victim of a new addiction.  
He started moving his lips slowly, unsure of how the other would react. The younger didn’t hesitate to grab a few strands of his hair pulling him closer. Their breaths became heavy and the kiss intensified when Taehyun titled his head to the side letting the older's tongue meet his own. Soobin pulled the maknae even closer to his body by grabbing his legs and adjusting him on his lap, they were practically sticking together and could feel the hotness of their bodies even through the clothes.  
Soobin couldn’t wait to remove them and feel the younger’s body under his touch.  
He didn’t mean to be rushed, but the moment Taehyun returned the kiss the part of Soobin that yearned for the small started to take control of his actions.

The leader's hands slipped up until the edge of Taehyun's sweater unsure if he could dare to go on or not, the shorter moving his body forward made his doubts disappear.  
Little did he know Taehyun wanted this just as much as he did.  
Taehyun whined on his lips when hot hands started exploring his abdomen finally landing on his nipples massaging them between two fingers, making him moan quietly. 

"S-Soobin hyung" His high pitched voice moaning in that way made Soobin groan, the older was hard already and didn't know how much longer he could control himself. He wanted to make Taehyun feel good and hear his name be moaned again and again.  
Another loud moan left Taehyun's lips when he felt his hyung's growing erection press against his butt.  
Soobin finally decided to change their positions leaning the boy on the bed, legs still around his waist and arms around his neck, he moved forward placing his arms at the sides of the smaller's head, looking directly into his eyes while rubbing his hard dick against the younger's ass.

"Hyung..." Taehyun called again. His watery eyes were slightly open while he gasped for air, he felt his insides going on fire, sweat moistened his back and forehead.  
Soobin stopped his movements looking straight into his eyes with a serious expression.  
"If you want me te to stop Tae, tell me now. I don't think I'll be able to do it later" he said with a deep voice. "I don't want you to regret this."  
Taehyun raised a hand to move a few strands of purple hair from his forehead giving him a comforting smile.  
"Hyung, I won't regret any of this." 

Soobin sighed looking at him with love, a smile appeared again on his face, soon it turned into a grin.  
He had obtained Taehyun full consent to go on and he felt a sense of protection and eagerness pervade him at the same time. He had no intention to hurt him, now that they confessed to crave the same thing Soobin felt sure and full of himself, his only wish to pleasure the youngest until he would lose his goddamn composure that never left him. He swears, he has never seen Taehyun lose control, the maknae always seemed to have everything in his hands, even when it wasn't, he would find a way to make it happen. Soobin wanted him to lose his control, to lose his lucidity and rationality making him go crazy from pleasure, turning him into a pure moaning mess.  
Soobin licked his lips at those thoughts.  
His love for the smaller kept him from taking Taehyun in that exact moment.  
He wanted him so bad.  
But still the older couldn't afford to be the one losing control, as we said he felt protective seeing his maknae so vulnerable and weak, and he was like this only for him.

The taller leaned to leave soft kisses on the younger's neck. He left a trail of kisses as he went down and then up again. Taehyun relaxed under those cuddles and Soobin took the chance to suck on a specific spot making the boy moan. Hands gripped the back of his head as he sucked hard to leave a well visible mark on the smaller's skin. The red spot soon turned into a purple one, fading in the bronze skin of the younger.  
Soobin checked again for Taehyun's permission before grabbing the edges of his sweater and undress him.  
His breath stopped for a moment.  
Taehyun's body was toned and fit as you could expect from his working out, biceps and abs were well defined, his body perfectly proportionate. Soobin knew how Taehyun loved to take care of his shape but damn, that should have been illegal.

Soobin felt a shiver going down his spine thinking that he had a perfect boy like Taehyun to his mercy. He held his tiny waist, observing enchanted how the skin turned red under the pressure of his fingers, that strong body was weak for him and would have let him do everything he wanted.  
Because Taehyun liked him back.  
And it almost sounded like a dream.  
Did Soobin really deserve him?  
He slapped himself in his head when Teahyun whined under him: it clearly wasn't the right time to think about it.

The desidere of touching his hyung grew in the smaller too.  
He didn't even know how they ended up like that: sweating bodies craving each other.  
Taehyun was a little scared, it was his first time, in every way, the first time he kissed a boy, the first time he was being touched in that way, the first time he fell in love with someone but he was grateful his first love was Soobin.  
All the times he would stare at the other trying not to be noticed, the countless times he stayed by the bathroom door at night waiting for his hyung to stop crying, only to run away before he would get out because Taehyun wasn't brave enough to face him in those conditions and he hated himself for that but Taehyun knew, if he would see the other falling apart he would too.  
All the little touches, even the naive ones, made him happy to a point where he became obviously clingy but he didn't care, being next to his hyung was the only thing he wished for... to spend endless time with him alone and maybe make him feel loved as he deserved.

Taehyun experienced a new feeling too, it came with love: jealousy.  
Every time someone was too close to the older or giving him too much attention Taehyun felt his hands shivering from anger, of course he would contain himself before throwing the stuff members away from his hyung, they were just doing their job.  
But it wasn't the only problem, Soobin seemed to get closer to Kai and Yeonjun lately, always trying to gain their attention, complimenting them and bickering together. It hurt a bit Taehyun's heart, he sometimes felt excluded but he wouldn't dare to intrude in their friendship and screw everything up just because of this possessive side of him.  
Soobin wasn't even his.  
But Taehyun wished he was... 

"Soobin hyung" Taehyun called the boy unsure. It was time to confess his feelings if they weren't going to stop.  
At least his hyung would have know that Taehyun considered to make love with him, not only sex, he had his feelings already involved and it was only fair to let the other know.  
Soobin looked into his eyes with a little bit of concern seeing his serious expression.  
Did Taehyun realize this wasn't what he wanted?  
Trembling fingers reached his cheek caressing it slowly.  
"Taehyunnie it's okay, do you want me to stop, baby?" Soobin held the hand on his face noticing how it had turned less warm, did he make him nervous to that point?  
The taller clenched his jaw. Fuck.  
Taehyun quickly shook his head, slowly sitting up on the bed to be at his same level.  
"Hyung" he gulped looking into his eyes. "I love you."  
Three words. They were only 3 words but yet they felt as heavy as carrying the whole world on his shoulders and now that he let them out Taehyun finally felt lighter.  
He smiled through the tears repeating: "I love you so much hyung" 

Soobin was in shock. He didn't expect the smaller to confess all of a sudden and mostly to be him the one to confess first. The boy felt guilty seeing the younger cry and quickly reached out his hands to cup the smaller's face and wipe the tears away.  
Taehyun giggled "I'm sorry, I ruined everything. Maybe you just wanted some relief and here I am, slamming my feelings in your face, I-"  
"Stop" Soobin interrupted him. "Do you really think I was in for this just to feel some relief, Taehyun? Since when are you so stupid, Hyunnie?" He said with a frown on his face. Then he leaned towards his face, his angry look became one full of love.  
His chest hurted for all the emotions he was feeling in that moment and it was time to let some of them out.  
"Taehyun-" another tear escaped the younger's eye streaming down his face.  
"Hyunnie stop crying!" Soobin couldn't stop the little laugh that left his mouth. His maknae was so cute.  
"Baby" Taehyun sniffled looking at him with his puppy eyes. "I love you too." Soobin whispered on his lips before closing the distance between them.  
This kiss was different from the previous one: no more insecurities and doubts, it was an explosion of love and need.

Soobin hugged tightly the boy in his arms, without letting go for a second, they kept kissing and gasping for air during the short times they separated to get their clothes off, throwing them on the floor until they were completely naked except for their underwear.  
The room was hot echoing the sounds of kisses and moans, Soobin stopped for a moment, lust filling his gaze as he watched the naked boy under him, he bit his bottom lip making it almost bleed in an attempt to calm down.  
"You are mine Kang Taehyun" the smaller whined under the eager look he received.  
"Mine." Soobin repeated as he grabbed Taehyun's boxers removing them and placing a hand on his erection moving his hand quickly up and down.  
He watched as the boy widened his eyes and his mouth, throwing back his head.  
"Say it." The older's hand slowed down, stopping on the tip to press his thumb in circular motions.  
Taehyun speaking ability had reduced to strangled moans, how was he supposed to talk in those conditions?  
"Wh-what...ah...a-ah...h-hyung..."  
The boy was totally lost in pleasure, his lower abdomen started to feel weird, he knew he was going to come already but he didn't want it to end. Hell no.

"Say that you are mine Hyunnie" Soobin bit his ear's lobe, face buried in Taehyun's neck listening to the moans as closely as possible. He didn't want to lose not even a single note of that precious melody.  
Soobin's hand took his rhythm again pumping Taehyun's dick.  
The smaller's mind was totally blank, the world around him seemed to disappear as if they moved to a different dimension leaving their apartment's room behind, the only thing he was conscious of was the body above him and the big hand wrapped around his cock.  
He made a huge effort trying to speak.  
"I-I'm y-yours-AH... Hyung..." His panting grew stronger when he felt his orgasm finally approach, Taehyun shut his eyes closed sinking his nails in the taller's back, Soobin groaned in response.

A last few strokes on his erection and he freed himself between their bodies.

Taehyun kept gasping for air, his chest quickly going up and down as he tried to recompose himself. He kept his eyes closed, too shy to look at the other now.  
Soobin's nose gently brushing against his cheek gave him the courage to open his eyes meeting the soft gaze of his hyung.  
"You okay baby?" Soobin left a gentle peck on his lips followed by others on the rest of his face.  
Soobin was clearly whipped for him, after Taehyun's orgasm he felt the need to make the younger feel safe and loved. He didn't want him to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable and covering him in kisses seemed the best solution.

Taehyun gulped before grabbing Soobin's head and attacking his lips, he decided to dare more by biting his bottom lip and sucking it.  
The older let out a verse by surprise not expecting Taehyun to be suddenly so bold, Soobin grinned thinking that the real fun started now. 

Without breaking the kiss Soobin let the smaller drag him down so that he was the one laying down now and Taehyun could take back control, or at least make him believe so, Soobin had no intention to give up already. He wanted to dominate Taehyun in every way, it was the chance to prove himself that he was capable of taking the lead and pursue his achievements, in a period where he felt lost and unsure.  
Also, he had no intention to lose the chance of satisfy the smaller in the best way he could.

Taehyun hesitated not knowing exactly what to do. He looked up to his hyung silently asking for help.  
Soobin thought he was adorable. The boy who just a few minutes ago was moaning loudly under him now appeared so helpless and awkward.  
That was exactly what Soobin aimed for.  
"What do you want to do Hyunnie?" The older teased him in a naive tone.  
Taehyun gave him a bad look biting his tongue to stop himself from insulting his hyung.

Soobin chuckled ruffling the younger's hair.  
Taehyun had enough of the leader teasing, if he wanted to challenge him into making himself look like a fool, well, challenge accepted. He could prove his hyung that he was capable of making him feel good too.  
He just had to act with the same audacity as him… right?  
Taehyun mentally scolded himself for being so inexperienced for his age and cursed his dedication to practice and work that kept him from having fun with other people during his short life.  
Taehyun sighed, fuck it.

He hesitantly grabbed the taller's boxers pulling them down, his cock popped out hitting Soobin's belly.  
Taehyun couldn't stop staring at it.  
It was much bigger of what he expected.  
He was aware of the massive size difference between him and his hyung but to think that mother nature had been so generous with the boy to this point.. well Taehyun was upset but not surprised.  
"Can you stop staring at it? ... It's kind of embarrassing, y'know"  
Taehyun looked up noticing the bright red on his hyung's cheeks. The younger raised an eyebrow giving him an 'are you serious' look.  
Soobin pouted looking away.  
Taehyun really wanted to face palm himself right now but he decided to be considerate of the other and let it pass.  
He brought his attention back to the erection standing in front of his face, then he decided to try.

The boy started with a short lick right on the tip, the body under him tensed visibly.  
Taehyun placed a hand on the older's waist holding his cock with the other one, he adjusted between his legs making himself comfortable for doing his work.  
Starting from the base this time Taehyun gave a long lick, until the top, following the line of a pulsating vein. He raised his gaze meeting the taller's, eyes were wide open so as his mouth, a loud moan left it when Taehyun repeated his action on the other side.  
He kept lapping his dick, trickles of saliva escaped his lips making everything wet.

"Taehyun…" The taller exhaled deeply grabbing the back of his head. His voice made it clear that he wanted more, the usual soft tone was replaced by a more demanding one.  
He couldn't wait to sink his dick into the smaller's mouth.  
Taehyun understood and stopped his tongue. He kept his gaze locked with the other's as he slowly slipped his thick cock into his mouth, taking in as much as he could.  
"God…" Soobin's grip tightened around the younger's hair as he intensely stared at him with narrowed eyes.  
Taehyun felt intimidated, he has never seen his hyung with such a dark look on his face, the boy could only guess what he was thinking.  
And it was better this way, since Soonin was internally fighting his instinct to say to hell on foreplay and fuck him raw.

Taehyun swallowed, the vibrations caused Soobin to moan loudly closing his eyes.  
The smaller started sucking languidly, his wet tongue brushed against the sensible skin as he moved his head back and forth, Soobin kept whimpering and gasping for air as he completely let himself cave in Taehyun's soft mouth.

Taehyun kept the pace trying to suppress his gag reflex and savouring the hot muscle hitting his throat.  
Soobin knew the younger was enjoying this slow torture but it was enough for him.  
He looked down again, the smaller was concentrated as he continued to suck him off, dick filling his mouth.  
The leader clenched his jaw taking a deep breath and gathering the force to sat up.  
His grip on Taehyun's hair became firmer, holding his head still.

Taehyun stared at him with his big doe eyes expecting his hyung to say something, but he didn't.  
He only kept looking at him with his dark gaze then he slipped out of his mouth. Taehyun was ready to ask what was wrong but Soobin thrusted hard in again hitting the back of his throat.  
The smaller boy widened his eyes surprised at the sudden change of behavior.  
Soobin wanted to fuck his mouth.  
And Taehyun was ready to let him do so.

Soobin exited again, leaving the feeling of emptiness in the smaller but it lasted short since he sank again in his hot cavern, this time setting a specific rhythm.  
The older's moans got louder despite him trying to hold them back.  
His thrusts grew more intense, Taehyun's eyes were squeezing shut at this point, he had given up control again, his focus entirely on not to choke.

Soobin was gasping heavy, it was clear that he was going to come.  
He moaned the smaller's name again and again, Taehyun listened gladly to his voice relaxing at how sweet his name sounded pronounced by his hyung.  
"Taehyun… fuck, you are so good baby…" Sobbin threw his head back groaning.  
He knew he needed to slow down, the tears on the shorter's face didn't escape his attention but his body was moving on his own, chasing a pleasure he had never experienced.  
"Taehyun...ah… I'm going to c-come… I need you to m-move"  
His hand tried to push the boy's head back so that he could finally free himself but the younger didn't move rather he opened his eyes looking at him with a challenging and waiting look.  
"Move" Soobin tried to say again, but the pleasure was too much and his request didn't sound as demanding as it should have.  
"Taehyun…" He whispered a last time, the younger's hands hold his waist still so that he couldn't back away, Soobin gave up as he felt the knot grew in his lower abdomen.  
Only a few other thrusts and a white liquid filled Taehyun's mouth flooding down his throat.

Soobin groaned letting himself fall down on the bed, he felt chills going down his spine when Taehyun let go of his humid cock from his hot mouth. The smaller coughed a few times feeling his throat burn due to the roughness sperm went down..  
Soobin gave him a worried look before reaching out his arms, inviting the other for a hug.  
Taehyun smiled at the pout on the older’s face and hugged him, sinking his face in Soobin’s neck.  
“I love you” Soobin said as he gently rubbed his back. Taehyun whined against his skin, his face heating up again.  
“I love you too” he mumbled back, Soobin chuckled at his shyness.  
“Thank you Hyunnie… for everything” Soobin held his arms tighter around the boy, as if he could suddenly disappear.  
“Hyung?” The younger looked up instantly when he felt wetness on his shoulder where Soobin’s forehead was resting. A lump formed in his throat as he realized that his hyung was crying, he was letting go of all the pain that was devouring him during the past few days, finally he was able to let it all out.  
Finally the darkness was leaving his mind leaving space to sweet and reassuring thoughts.  
Because Taehyun was his safe place and his tears contained happiness as well.

Taehyun cupped his face, not saying anything he simply leaned in pressing softly their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss. Losing themselves in those gentle touches, tangled legs and brushing naked skin the two boys finally felt home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello moas! How are you?  
> Taebin is feeding us pretty good these days and I decided to join this Taebin party. I completed this work I have ben stuck on for some time, it's my first time attempting to write "smut" that's why I'm a little unsure of how it turned out.  
> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!  
> Have a good day Taebin nations ^ _ ^
> 
> (English isn't my first language, if you find any mistake please feel free to report them. I'm here to improve!)


End file.
